


Nothing makes sense anymore

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Welcome to my very first DBH Fanfiction!Triggerwarning: this story contains suicide. If you're triggered by this subject please leave the story.Unbeta-ed. English isn't my native language.





	Nothing makes sense anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first DBH Fanfiction!
> 
> Triggerwarning: this story contains suicide. If you're triggered by this subject please leave the story.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. English isn't my native language.

Staring at the water wouldn’t change anything. Connor knew that for a fact. But he still kept staring. The tiny movements were mesmerizing.  
So many things had changed since becoming a deviant. He _felt_ something. Emotions. Pain. Hope and hopelessness at the same time.  
He was overwhelmed by everything. Mostly by his own feelings. Ever since he first met Hank he was somehow attached to this human. At first without emotions. But now, things had changed. Finally Connor was able to _feel_.

It has been a week since the revolution. Slowly androids were able to start their lives again. A new beginning for everyone. Except Connor. He felt trapped. With his job gone he felt empty. The android missing Hank. Should he just walk up to him and tell Hank about his _feelings_? About the _desire_ to kiss the lieutenant?

Connor let out a sigh. Being alive wasn’t easy to understand. There was nothing logical behind it. There wasn’t a clear explanation for everything. It was upsetting for the newly deviant.  
Slowly he got up, walking through the city without even realizing where he was going until he found himself standing at the front door of Hank's house.

  
He knocked without hesitation. No reaction. Connor tried again. Nothing. He felt anxiety rising. His level of stress shooting up.  
He entered the house. Stepping in slowly. Scanning every inch. Analysing. 

Thesmell of blood. Alcohol. Gunpowder. Dog. Vomit.

  
It took a moment for Connor to process the information.

  
He found Hank in his bedroom. Dressed in a black suit. It looked like he was sleeping. Apart from the bloody hole in his head. The gun still in his hand.

  
Sumo laying on the floor, right in front of the bed. The dog just stared at him with sad eyes.  
Connor analysed. Hank just died an hour ago.

He could have _saved_ him.

For the first time the android felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He needed to get out. Away from the dead body.

He went to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. His stress level reached 70% as he found a letter. Definitely Hank’s handwriting.  
'To Connor'

Suddenly Connor’s hands started shaking. He began to read.

„I was a shitty partner to you, kid. But everything I did was trying to cover up my feelings for you. Since the day CyberLife sent you I felt this endless desire. I wished I could have had the chance to tell you how much you meant to me. I loved you, Connor.  
I know that you could never even understand what that means. Or feel the same for me.  
So this is the end. Nothing makes sense anymore.  
Let me tell you how incredibly proud I am of everything you have accomplished. Keep up the good fight, kid. The world needs you. Like I did. But I would have never got you and your stupid plastic heart.  
Hank“

A warning flashing before his eyes. Stress level 93%.  
Connor wasn’t able to think straight anymore. Slowly he got up, heading back to the bedroom. He was sobbing as he laid down next to Hank. Gently he kissed the already cold lips. Whispering 'I love you' as he pulled up Hank’s gun. Connor felt fear. But he couldn’t live without Hank. Nothing made sense anymore.

 ** _Bang_**.

Connor felt himself dying. Slowly. Pain paralysing him as he rested his head on Hank’s chest.  
„I love you, Hank.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written since October last year... So please don't hate me


End file.
